


Plaid Kisses and Lace Wishes

by angryschnauzer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Vaginal Sex, loss of a parent, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Returning to your Family home for the anniversary of your Mothers death, you discover one of the hunters that helped to save the rest of your family has come to check in on you, and he’s got history with you that you’d both like to repeat.Set 1 week before the pilot episode of season 1.





	Plaid Kisses and Lace Wishes

Plaid Kisses and Lace Wishes

As the taxi slowly made its way through the familiar streets you paid little attention to the sights of your old neighbourhood the closer you got to home. Coming back for the weekend was a tradition, it had been for the last four years since you’d left to go to college, but the memories were still there, and the longer you stayed away the more they seemed to hurt when you returned.

It had been five years since it’d happened. Five years since you’d lost your mother and had discovered that the stories about the monsters under your bed were real. Five years since you’d first met the Winchester family, and almost Five years since you’d lost your virginity to Dean Winchester on the night of your Eighteenth birthday, just one month before you’d left for college.

You recalled how Dean had returned to your house a few weeks after the death of your mother, only to find you sat in the kitchen with your friends trying to get you to go out for a night on the town. He had been on his own and the room had gone quiet as he’d walked in; you’d told your friends about the family that’d helped you, your father and your brothers with the ‘murder investigation’ of your mother, so when they finally met the mysterious Dean, the bright eyed and cocky grinned guy that was three years your senior they soon had him joining you all. He’d made sure that at the end of the night you’d gotten home safely, that was after you’d taken a drive up to Lookout Point where your make out session in the back seat of his father’s Impala had led to him popping your cherry.

That night had been the last time you’d actually seen Dean. You’d spoken on the phone and even sexted a couple of times, each year he’d always called on the anniversary, and when you’d been a year into college he’d called to ask you to keep an eye on Sam who’d decided to leave the ‘family business’ and study at Stamford where you also attended.

As the taxi turned the corner into your street you felt the familiar bump of the potholes that still remained in the road, looking up to see your family home come into view. You saw your father’s construction truck on the drive, two other trucks that belonged to your elder and one of your younger brothers, all with the same Logo decal on the doors. Your littlest brothers motorbike sat leaning against the porch steps, and as you finally pulled up to the kerb you saw John Winchesters old black Impala tucked down the side of the building. Your old Golden Retriever sat snoring on the front porch, blissfully unaware of the world around him.

Paying the driver as he helped you with your bags, you heard the front door open and a happy shout of your name, turning to see your father making his way down the porch. Taking the bags from the driver he greeted you with a bear hug like usual;

“There’s my little Angel”

“It’s good to see you too Dad”

“Come on, let’s get you inside! All the boys are here...”

“So I see...” you peered at the rear end of the Impala but your Dad didn’t notice, instead pulling the screen door open as the familiar sounds and smells of your childhood home hit you.

Making your way into the kitchen as you followed the sounds of your brother’s voices laughing and joking, you stood in the doorway and watched as the three of them stood at the counter with their backs to you as they prepared dinner just the way your mother had shown them. You sensed movement behind you, turning to find Dean Winchester standing at your side, pulling you into a tight hug as his lips brushed against your ear;

“Damn Babe, those photos you texted me didn’t do you justice”

You felt his hand stray to your ass and give your ample behind a firm squeeze as you pressed your body to his, still aware of your family just feet from where you stood. Feeling Dean harden against your hip you pulled away slightly, your eyes trained on his sinfully plump lips. For a moment you both stood there, pressed together, lips so close his breath warmed your skin.

Your embrace was interrupted by your brothers finally realised you’d arrived, Dean stepping aside as they crowded around you, pulling you into a group bear hug until you had to call mercy.

An hour later you were all sat at the long narrow table in the kitchen, the meal finished but no-one making any effort to move from the easy conversations. After what had happened to your mother almost half a decade ago your whole family had been opened up to a world of supernatural beings, and although no-one had become hunters like the Winchesters had, everyone now knew the warning signs and had unusual contacts saved in their phones. It had also helped your father’s construction business, with a growing reputation for church and holy building repairs.

As the conversation moved direction soon Dean was explaining how John and Sam had fallen out over his younger brothers decision to hang up his hunters knife and pursue an academic path, but how with your help he’d made sure that Sam had someone nearby during the years they’d spent apart. When the topics changed to the possibility of heading out for a few beers you remained quiet, although you would be more than welcome to join the guys you just wanted to relax, to settle for the evening, or at least that’s what you’d first considered until you felt the delicate nudge of a booted foot nudge against yours. Glancing out the corner of your eye you saw Dean grinning at you from behind his bottle of beer, a glint in his eye as you felt his other foot also push between your feet. When he started to move both feet so your knees were parted you saw him lick his lips and you actually felt your stomach do a little flip.

“Hey, you joinin’ us?”

Your eldest brother’s voice snapped you out of your trance, watching as the boys were starting to get up to leave.

“No, its fine, you guys go, I think I’ll just stay here and get some rest... I’m kinda tired after my trip”

As you started to clear the dishes from the table you were surprised to see Dean getting up to help, the pair of you working together moving around each other gracefully apart from once your family had left and his touches got braver; a hand lingering on your arm, leaning past you so his hips brushed against your butt. When the last piece was loaded into the dishwasher you turned and leant against the counter top, smiling as Dean caged you in with his arms, his hips pressing you to the firm surface;

“Say you want this...”

His question was barely a whisper, his lips hovering so close yet waiting for consent.

“Yes Dean... I want this. I want you. I’ve missed you...”

Slowly his lips met yours, soft and gentle as he pressed his firm body to your rounded curves. As his tongue caressed your bottom lip his hands were working on your plaid shirt-dress, pulling it up so he could touch the bare skin of your thighs. As his calloused hands gripped your butt you gasped at his touch, the kiss suddenly deepening.

As his tongue danced with yours, you found your fingers had made their way into his soft brown hair, pressing your chest to his as he pulled one of your legs up over his hip, grinding his hardening cock against your core. The rough touch of his jeans against the lace of your underwear had you whimpering into his kiss, wanting more as his lithe hips worked between your legs until you had to pull away for air;

“Dean”

His lips had started to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses against your jaw and neck;

“Yeah Sweetheart?”

“Let’s take this to my room”

He leant back and grinned at you, licking his kiss chapped lips;

“Lead the way”

Taking his hand you made your way to the back door, stopping as he tugged on your hand, a confused look on his face;

“Where are we going?”

“When I moved away to college Dad moved my room to the guest room above the garage, he said it was so when I came home I had somewhere quiet to study”

A devilish look spread over Dean’s face when he realised his night just got even better, knowing he wouldn’t have to hold back from making you scream with ecstasy in case your father heard. 

Moments later you were crashing in the door, bags disguarded on the floor as Dean pushed you up against the wall, his hands on your breasts as he squeezed the soft globes through your clothing. You pulled at his clothing, laughing at the amount of layers he wore. His plaid shirt was flung across the room and you watched as he pulled his tee over his head, exposing his broad muscled chest that just called out for your fingertips. His lips met yours again as your hands travelled down his stomach, brushing lightly against the defined muscled of his abdomen and started to work on his belt. When you’d managed to get his button undone he pulled away, sinking to his knees as he bunched your dress up around your waist, now eye level with your soaked core;

“Now will you look at that pretty pussy” he rubbed his hand over the soaked black lace that covered you; “Just dying to be tasted...”

Hooking his finger around your panties he pulled them to one side, diving straight in with his devilish tongue and licking a thick stripe from cunt to clit. Lifting one thigh he hooked your leg over his shoulder, opening you up so his tongue could delve deeper within your velvet walls, his arm wrapping around your thick thigh and rubbing his finger against your clit. With one hand you held your dress up; the other found its way back to his head, your fingers gripping onto his hair as he ate you out like a starved man.

Soon your legs were shaking, your stomach heaving as your orgasm approached;

“Dean...”

“Hmm-mmmm?” came his murmur from between your legs

“I’m gonna... I’m gonna come...”

“Mmmm”

Came his response, a blissfully sounding noise as his eyes glinted with mischief, sparkling green as he moved his lips to your clit and suckled hard, causing you to reach your peak and come hard, calling out his name.

As you were basking in the after glow of your orgasm you could feel your limbs go wobbly but somehow Dean sensed this, quickly rising to his feet and catching you in his arms, sweeping you up bridal style and carrying you to your bed before resting you softly on the covers. Running your fingers over his arms you gazed up at him;

“You need to be careful doing that, I’m too heavy to be lifted around”

He paused, bracing himself over you as he stared into your eyes, a small frown on his face;

“Don’t you say things like that, you are perfect, and if I can drag Dad’s sorry ass out of a burning building I sure as hell can carry you sweetheart”

Feeling a lump in your throat you decided words weren’t necessary, instead you wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down on top of you as your lips met for another fierce kiss. It started out soft and tender, but as time went on it became needy and fierce, Dean pulling your dress off before your hands disappeared into his jeans to pull them down, leaving the both of you in just your underwear. You went to pull the thigh high socks off but Dean’s hands caught yours;

“Will you leave those on? They’re sexy as hell...”

Leaving them on they were soon the only thing you were wearing, Dean having gently pulled off your bra and panties, setting them aside before he was back on top of you, kissing down your neck to your breasts before he took one nipple into his mouth, his tongue laving over the hardened peak before moving to the other. Whilst you were distracted with what his mouth was doing you suddenly felt the brush of his fingers between your thighs again, instinctively parting your legs as he slid them through your soaked folds, teasing at your hole before he carefully slid two into your soaked core.

“Gotta open you up sweetheart, you remember it was quite a fight fit last time...”

Just the memory of his thick cock plunging into your depths made you clench around his fingers, a whimper escaping your lips as he slowly drew them out of you before sliding in again, delicately stroking your velvet walls as you relaxed enough for him to slide a third finger in, stretching you so beautifully you could feel another orgasm building already. When he crooked his fingers just right and found that soft spot deep up inside it had you coming again, your hips rocking against his hand as his fingertips repeatedly stroked over the pleasure spot inside you.

When the stimulation was finally too much you caught his wrist in your hands, returning his grin as you felt him slowly withdraw his fingers, holding them up to the light so you could see them glistening. Your eyes travelled to the sizeable bulge distorting his boxer shorts, reaching out and running the tip of your finger across the dark patch that was forming from his leaking tip;

“Do you have any protection?”

Dean blinked for a moment, his face neutral;

“I’ve got holy water and hex bags in the car...”

Stifling a giggle you smiled at him;

“No you fool, protection...” you sat up and reached over to the small cabinet at the side of your bed; “You know what, don’t worry, I’ve got some”

Pulling a condom out you checked it was still in date, motioning for Dean to shed his underwear and lay in the middle of the bed. The sight of his hard cock standing proud had you mouth watering, and as you settled straddling his legs you leant down and kitten licked at the tip before sliding him as far into your mouth as you could go. Swirling your tongue over his heated skin you pulled off and grinned at him;

“You want me to continue?”

Dean shook his head, his jaw hanging open;

“Urh... I don’t think I’ll last very long if you do...”

Taking the condom from you he tore the foil wrapper and rolled the thin latex over his hard cock, holding it at the base as you straddled him and slowly started to sink down, relishing the feeling of his thick girth stretching you with each passing moment.

You were expecting him to lay back and just watch, so when he sat up and wrapped his strong arms around you the surprise must have shown on your face.

“Is this ok?” he asked

“Yes Dean... you feel so good”

“I want to make this better than last time...”

“Last time was good!” you smiled at him

“It didn’t last long enough, I didn’t realise it was your first time back then, we should have done it right”

“It was perfect Dean, just as this is perfect too”

You smoothed your fingers over his face, mesmerized by the lagoon green of his eyes in the pale light of the lamp, his lips almost bee stung plump from being kiss bruised already. With this intimacy you slowly started to rock your hips, unable to draw your gaze away from his until the pleasure was overwhelming and you felt your head roll back. In that moment Dean took the opportunity to press kisses along your neck, laving his tongue over your pressure points before moving down to rest his head between your breasts;

“Oh god... these titties are amazing” his muffled voice from your chest sent vibrations through your body, the harsh brush of his stubble against the soft skin making it tingle, only to be soothed as he kissed a trail down to one nipple and suckled on it gently.

Your grip in his hair got tighter; your nipples always were sensitive but there was something about that moment that had your body climbing, an orgasm racing up on you as all the while Dean slowly rolled his hips to meet yours, stretching your walls until you were coming on his cock as he held you in his arms.

As your movements stilled he held you close, your chests pressed together as he smoothed his hands over your back, waiting until he felt the fleeting aftershocks of your orgasm finally ebb away. With a smooth motion he rolled you until you were laying softly on the covers, your bodies still joined as he rolled his hips, relishing the new flood of arousal that eased his movement within your tight walls;

“Oh god you feel so good... I could live between these soft thighs... Wrap them around me Sweetheart...”

Hooking your ankles together behind him you could feel the tight muscles of his ass clench as he used his strength to plough into you. The reflection of him in the standing mirror gave you the most delicious view of his back as he moved in languid thrusts, his wide shoulders braced above you as he pushed even deeper into your depths.

With each thrust the base of his cock rubbed deliciously over your clit, each ridge and vein of his thick shaft reminding you that his considerable girth would mean you’d be feeling the echoes of your love making for days to come. As his thrusts got harder and faster you watched as he was entranced by the way your breasts were bouncing to his movements, making him grow even harder within you until you were coming again, your back arching in pleasure as wave after wave of euphoria surged through you straight to your core where your bodies were joined.

The feeling of your tight walls squeezing him so tight set Dean off, coming hard with a cry as he pumped himself dry until he was spent, doing his best not to fall forward but thankful that you didn’t complain at the comforting feel of his weight on top of you, nuzzling against your neck as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held him tight. The aftershocks of your orgasm were mirrored by the feeling of his cock twitching within you, and as you both felt him starting to soften you whined at the loss of his heated skin against yours as he pulled away, holding the condom at the base before climbing off the bed and walking bow legged to the small bathroom that was attached to your new bedroom.

By the time he returned your eyelids were already starting to drop, only the sight of Dean naked walking towards you, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs and swinging side to side dragged you from your imminent sleep. When he reached for his jeans you pushed yourself up;

“You’re going?”

He paused;

“I kinda guessed your dad might not want me to stay here...”

You pushed the covers aside;

“Why do you think he and my brothers went out?”

The realisation hit Dean as he understood that not only did you father know about you and him, but also gave his blessing was not one he was used to, in fact usually father’s seemed to want to chase him out of town when they discovered their daughters relationships with him. Climbing into bed he spooned behind you, his naked body chest pressed to your back as he pressed a kiss to your cheek;

“Welcome home Sweetheart”

-

The next morning you woke to the sound of a phone ringtone you didn’t recognise, a badly synthesised prog-rock track that jarred against your brain.

“Shit, that’s mine...”

Dean rolled out of bed and rummaged through his disguarded clothing until he found his phone, quickly answering;

“Hey Bobby...”

Whoever was on the end of the phone was talking quickly, Dean’s face soon having a worried expression on as he asked few questions before hanging up and grabbing his jeans;

“I’ve gotta go...”

“Everything ok?”

He paused as he buttoned his fly;

“Dad’s been working on a case but hasn’t been home in a few weeks. A friend has told me some stuff I had hoped wasn’t going to happen”

You knew better than to ask Dean for further details than what he gave freely, instead wrapping your soft robe around your naked body as you walked him to his car in the crisp morning air before he pulled you into his arms;

“Last night was amazing, let’s not leave it four years until the next time...”

“You know where to find me Winchester...” you grinned as you kissed him goodbye, watching as he slowly reversed the Impala out of the drive and onto the road, blowing you one last kiss before he gunned the engine and roared off into the sunrise.

Wrapping your robe around yourself you made your way into the main house, seeking out coffee to wake you up. As you waited for the machine to drip through your mind returned to your college life at Stanford, thinking of the last few days before your trip home, and remembering how the early evening sunlight had hit that one guys eyes as you’d waited in the bus queue with Sam, making the strangers eyes seem almost yellow. When you’d looked back the attractive older man had simply turned away, disappearing into the crowd as Sam laughed and pushed you onto the bus ahead of himself and Jessica. Clutching your mug you made your way back to your room, thinking ahead to the costume party that you’d be going to with them when you returned, your mind free of worry as you thought of the Winchesters.

 


End file.
